


Outlet

by awkward_devil



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom Hatake Kakashi, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, Knifeplay, M/M, Major Character Death But not Kakashi or Obito, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Post-Orgasm Torture, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Violence, electric play, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_devil/pseuds/awkward_devil
Summary: A disgusted moan escaped Kakashi’s lips, “Is this your idea of retribution?”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	Outlet

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping really late into the fandom with deplorable smut and angst, or at least I tried to.
> 
> Beware of non-canon compliance and major character death, along with lots of warnings of blood kink, BDSM, etc.
> 
> Huge thanks to [AiledArgent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiledArgent/pseuds/AiledArgent) for making my sentences make sense. Any existing typos you see are still mine.

Kakashi sat still and clutched her body tighter. The stench of burnt flesh reeked, the ground covered with splatters of fresh and stale blood. He was too late, he knew that, almost as soon as he got to her.    
  
He glanced down, staring straight into her green eyes and doing his best to ignore her torso marred with big chunks of wood digging into her flesh. Carefully, he ran his fingers through her bloodied pink hair and could almost hear her call his name despite the pounding in his chest and wished things had ended up differently.

\---   
  
Sakura had trusted Kakashi, much like everyone else who, for some reason, had unrelenting faith in his abilities. That day, when he had patted her head, crinkled his eye, and told her everything would be alright, he knew he had been lying, in a vain attempt to reassure himself.   
  
Then everything had spiraled out of control when they had failed to bring Sasuke back home when he had tried to kill them and Kakashi had known they had lost him forever.

Despite all that, he had still silently vowed to keep them all safe, only for that resolve to crumble away when the mask had shattered.   
  
Facing old demons was never easy for him. But he still fought.    
  
Fought his old friend and fought the juubi, too. Fought everyone who threatened to hurt the people he cherished. He also took the blame for that rather personally.   
  
He took the blame for Rin’s death when he was faced with the manic laughter of his friend if he could still call him that at all. Obito had become a monster, birthed by the cruel system they lived in. But even the cut-throat, shoddy rules of the Ninja world were better and far more real than what his friend was coerced into believing and fighting for.   
  
Kakashi knew his friend had always been a little too idealistic, he didn’t blame him, however. A world so perfect would never be real, not everyone could ever be happy, he had learned that lesson earlier than he should have.

Things have never quite as he’d have liked them to.    
  
After Obito had hit the ground, limp, their new foe had stood tall, ready to rip apart the place everyone called home. Not that Obito ever had a say in it. He had only been a pawn, so had been Rin and so was Kakashi.

Several childhoods ruined for the sake of an ancient cause none of them were aware of.   
  
\---   
  
Kakashi laughed.   
  
So much for being the legendary copy-nin, the Yondaime's famed apprentice. He hadn't seen any of this coming. If only he had known Obito was alive, even with half his body crushed underneath that rock. Or better yet, it should have been him. If it had been him, none of this would have ever happened. He wouldn’t have failed them so spectacularly.

The life Obito gave him was a cursed one.

\---

  
Naruto and Sasuke laid side by side, bleeding out. An arm missing on each of their battered bodies. Dust was settling steadily and the air was still electric.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke turned to his left, but it was futile, since his eye barely worked anymore. He was able to make out the blond hair and that was enough. He cracked a small smile as Naruto attempted to drag himself closer.

It was funny, he thought. Even on the verge of death, the blond idiot couldn't tolerate a fraction of distance between them.

He knew Naruto didn't have much time left, the deep hole on his shoulder wasn’t healing itself anytime soon.

So he stayed there and let Naruto embrace him, breathed in the sweet metallic scent and soaked himself in his best friend’s blood. He could hear his rapidly depleting heartbeat. He cursed himself silently for not stopping Madara sooner. If Naruto still had the Kyuubi maybe he would have lived. But it was too late to think about that. They stayed like that for too long, Sasuke was vaguely aware of the body next to his going limp. He closed his eyes and swore he could see his brother. 

\---

Kakashi didn’t remember much. He didn’t remember when they left the battlefield or how they carried their deads away, and the corpse of what had once been their hero.

Dazed, tired, and drained, the Shinobi alliance passed through the broken landscapes.

Eventually, it became too much and the next thing he knew he was emptying the contents of his stomach behind a burnt tree.

And when he woke up to a set of white lights shining brightly on his face, he wished Naruto had never saved him.

He laid there, pale and motionless, vaguely aware of the medic-nins looking him over, checking on others beside him. Every glowing set of hands that touched him, every trace of foreign healing chakra that entered his body only reminded him of how much he had failed.

Kakashi had never missed Sakura this much before.

He slept that night, the nightmares came like he had expected them to, it was an odd sense of comfort. To see those faces again, that bright blonde hair, the dark eyes, and glowing green hands. Eventually, they morphed into the image of his old team. The healing hands became gloved and pale and went through Rin’s chest.   
Kakashi woke up with his mangekyou spinning.

\---

Konoha was different, he noted. When he made his way through the set of newly built houses and freshly painted shops.

His heart ached at the sight of the newly decorated Ichiraku as he made his way to the Hokage.

“Are you sure?” was all Kakashi could manage. He had tried his best to not look at Obito, to not think of him. That wouldn’t be possible if they started living under the same roof though.

“We don’t have a choice. There aren’t many places we can house him.” Tsunade’s lip formed into a thin line. He knew that. The loss of the Intelligence Division was just another in a long list of blows against the village.   
  
\---

It started out as normal as it could have been between them. Kakashi avoided Obito most of the time but Obito seemed to understand. Kakashi never recovered from his guilt. Every time he met Obito’s gaze, Rin’s face was present in his mind, the guilt would creep in, worsening with each glance.

Rin wasn’t the only one he blamed himself for.   
  
The boy who had managed to somehow get through to Obito, making promises of a better system, of a future void of suffering, one where children wouldn't be sent out to the battlefield, and one that wouldn't create another Team Minato. It was miraculous really, too good to be true, like it always is.

The lives of Shinobi had always been frivolous. Kakashi knew that, maybe so did Obito. Maybe it didn’t matter what they did, whose side they fought on and who they killed.    
  
That didn't make any of it easier and it showed.   
  
Obito wore a chakra restraint on his neck, Kakashi noted one day. As they sat in silence and barely ate.    
  
Tsunade had informed him that Obito was too dangerous to be without it, too lethal to be allowed to reach his full potential as she put it.    
  
If Kakashi didn’t know any better he’d have said Obito looked rather vulnerable, as pale as he was, with the way he sat, eyes fixated on the plate while he poked his food and fidgeted. But Kakashi knew. Obito wouldn’t be here, rotting away in the village if he didn’t want to.    
  
Kakashi missed Obito too. More than he had any right to.   
  
Obito would sit in his room for hours, covering his face with his hand. He never bothered to close the door and Kakashi didn’t have it enough in himself to intrude.    
  
Kakashi couldn’t help but look though, stare at his sleeping form in a particular mix of yearning and hatred. The Obito he had known when they were children was long gone.    
  
The current Obito was the one Kakashi had helped create, no longer the clumsy, loud-mouth who yelled about his glories whether anyone wanted to listen or not.    
  
He was now the broken shell of a man who sunk down on the bathroom floor and emptied his guts out in silence almost every night.   
  
The current Obito would grimace every time he felt Kakashi’s presence outside the bathroom door, apparently out of disgust. Kakashi wasn’t surprised at all.

\---

One night Kakashi woke up panting and sweaty, the sting of his mangekyou fresh in his head and with Obito sitting silently at the foot of his bed, eyes fixed on his face.

“What’s wrong with you?” Obito spat. “Are you too much of a coward to do anything about me?”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said nothing. 

Obito was on him in a matter of seconds, pushing him down on the bed. Lips inches away, breathing onto Kakashi’s mask, too close for comfort and long before Kakashi could ask what the fuck he thought he was doing.   
  
Kakashi flinched away out of instinct and Obito didn’t resist as Kakashi flipped them.    
  
Kakashi stared down at Obito’s face, expression blank but Obito only smiled, his pitch-black eyes full of muted sorrow sparkled back at him, a little too crazy to be sane. And when Obito pushed up and pressed his lips onto Kakashi’s mask covered lips, he almost stopped breathing.   
  
Kakashi hauled him up by his collar and unceremoniously shoved him into the floor, both hands restrained into one of his, another wrapped around the back of his neck, pressing his chin into the cold ground.

“What do you want?” Kakashi asked rather casually, with the same cool, collected voice that pissed Obito off and made him desperate all the same, bringing back repressed childhood memories that he never wanted to remember.   
  
Obito looked behind his shoulder, a smirk riding his lips as he started grinding right into Kakashi’s groin.   
  
A disgusted moan escaped Kakashi’s lips. “Is this your idea of retribution?” he enquired, squeezing Obito’s wrists tighter.

Obito said nothing and only pushed up further, feeling Kakashi through his pants, a moan almost forming in his throat.   
  
“I see…” Kakashi whispered. “This won’t do.” Seconds later, waves of electricity ran down Obito’s spine. “F-fuck” he groaned, gasping for air, inattentively wriggling his body against the ruthless grip. His cock leaking and erect, pressed against the hard floor.   
  
The sight filled Kakashi with a sick sense of satisfaction, which it shouldn’t have. It was terrifying. “No.” he breathed half in resignation as he studied Obito.    
  
Obito clearly liked that a bit too much to stop. Even with the familiar chakra tingling his muscles and his throat dry, he was unrelenting.

Kakashi didn’t hesitate, he promptly channeled his chakra again, making Obito arch and whine. He paid little attention to the cries when he pulled himself away and left.  
  
When Obito regained his motor functions, he found himself alone. Remnants of Kakashi’s chakra lingering in his veins, a bit too painful, just how he preferred it. He closed his eyes while his hands absent-mindedly gripped his cock, and stroke himself dry  
  
\---  
  
Obito’s face burned as he woke up to the sight of Kakashi softly drawing circles on the floor, cold gaze roaming across Obito’s naked torso. Kakashi’s lone eye was resentful and slightly crazed. He picked Obito up by the scruff of his neck and drove him into the wall. A hand fell over his eyes before he undoubtedly felt a set of teeth sink into his neck.

He didn’t fight back even when the teeth sank too deep and the pressure became too much. Kakashi hummed in approval and swiftly tightened his grip.   
  
“Is this what you want?” Kakashi’s voice was only slightly playful and unmistakably fucked up. “To be hurt? Is this how you plan to pay your debt?” He drawled, tracing Obito’s wounded flesh with his tongue. “Tell me, Obito” Kakashi’s voice sent waves of pleasure across his body, making his cock ache.

Obito let out a shrill laugh. “Don’t pretend you don’t want this.”    
  
It happened too quickly. Kakashi’s movements were graceful and swift as he turned Obito around and made him kneel. His crotch inches away from Obito’s face.   
  
“Earn it.”    
  
Obito wasted no time in showing Kakashi exactly what he wanted, sucking him hungrily, red-lips stretched, and wet with saliva. Silvery strands slowly dripping down his throat while Kakashi fucked his mouth.    
  
Kakashi’s nails raked through Obito’s scalp. Long, pale fingers tightened around dark locks with a force that made Obito’s eyes water.   
  
He learned that day, Kakashi didn’t like to let him cum.   
  


\---

They fell into a silent routine.   
  
Every night after Kakashi woke up from one of his nightmares, he’d find Obito sitting on the foot of his bed, waiting. Every single night. He would reach down and yank Obito up by his collar, put him face down on the bed.    
  
When he entered Obito for the first time he realized Madara had broken him in more ways than one.   
  
Sometimes Kakashi was slightly reluctant, sometimes he craved it too much to care.    
  
But with his tongue around Obito and with his teeth leaving bite marks wherever he pleased, he knew he liked it too much to stop.   
  
Eventually, they stopped trying to sleep in different rooms.   
  
Obito’s body was unusual, Kakashi noted one night when the moonlight illuminated his room, revealing two figures squeezed together in the too-small bed.    
  
He casually ran a finger along the maimed skin of Obito’s back, noting little changes since the last time he’d seen it. One side was far paler than the other. He traced the creases, caressing the scars, and stared at them until dawn, lost in thoughts as his mask dampened.   
  
\---   
  
Obito learned Kakashi still doesn’t want him seeing his face.    
  
As Kakashi ordered him to keep his face firmly buried into the mattress, made him arch his ass and spread his cheeks. He would tease Obito’s exposed entrance with his nails, slipping his fingers in whenever he pleased. Picking up his pace and slowing down whenever he wished, whether Obito was close or not, it didn’t matter. 

It infuriated him to lose control.   
  
He’d run his tongue across the old scars Obito had, making him shiver in delight as he gave him new ones. He’d press Obito’s neck further into the bed with his foot, getting him close to fainting, studying his every move while stroking his own cock, leaking pre-cum.

  
Kakashi loved to make him wait, too. He’d tie him up, spread on the bedsheets, and leave for hours on end.    
  
  
Every time chakra coated wires dug deeper into his wrists and ankles, drawing a bit of blood each time he moved too much, every time Kakashi went furterer, Obito felt humain.

Kakashi would return home only to cut him loose and not touch him for a few days. Obito hated that more than anything else.

\---

Sometimes he couldn’t help but provoke Kakashi. Sometimes when Kakashi wavered, a swift reminder, one off-handed comment later he’d send Obito flying into the nearest surface and just as easily fucked him into oblivion without bothering with much prep.    
  
After one particularly nasty argument, Obito found himself waking up to his limbs tightly secured to the bed frame and Kakashi sinfully spinning a kunai, with an obvious smirk on his face.   
  
“Let’s find out your limits, shall we?” Kakashi’s tone was deranged and Obito wondered if he had finally done it.   
  
Obito was about to ask when Kakashi ran a sharp tip across his stomach, leaving behind a trail of blood, shutting him up instantly. He gasped, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Kakashi sunk the kunai deeper and left it there. Obito coughed before a rag was quickly pushed into his mouth.   
  
“Does it feel good, Obito?” Kakashi almost purred, “Pain makes things so much easier..” it wasn’t a question because Kakashi knew exactly what he was doing and Obito just barely kept himself from shivering, arousal already pooling down toward his cock.   
  
Without missing a beat, two slippery fingers were thrust inside him. Kakashi was being uncharacteristically hasty, fingering him quickly, and making him moan into the rag, cock twitching. Obito’s eyes watered up as the number of digits suddenly increased and when Kakashi brushed up lightly against Obito’s prostate, he spat out the rag and begged.   
  
“Please..” Obito breathed and Kakashi obliged.   
  
Kakashi wrapped his hands around Obito’s dick and worked him hard, making him shudder and moan. Obito couldn’t help but gawk at the beautiful sight.   
Gloved fingers worked his dick with easy expertise. The kunai tip dug just a little deeper with every movement, along with the wires on his wrist, familiar chakra from the ropes invaded his body once again, tingling his nerves.   
  
It didn’t take much for him to finally come, but Kakashi didn’t slow. With slick fingers slathered in sticky fluid, he kept a hard grip and squeezed.    
  
“Since you were so desperate..” Kakashi leered, keeping a steady rhythm that made Obito flail and whimper. 

“N-no--ah! Fu-ck”

It hurt so much, Obito couldn’t help but melt under Kakashi’s touch. The pleasure built up shockingly fast as he struggled against the restraints, wrists dripping red.   
  
Kakashi liked that smell a little too much and found it a bit too familiar. Obito looked ethereal and raw, just like his nightmares. It was comforting, really.   
  
\---   
  
It happened eventually, it had to. No matter how much Kakashi didn’t want to face it. Konoha would never not bury its heroes.    
  
Kakashi didn’t meet anyone’s gaze, he couldn’t, not after he had failed so spectacularly. He felt Gai take his rightful place beside him. The wheel-chair scraped at his nerves.   
  
Kakashi stood there, knuckles tight as they lowered their deads one by one. More names were etched to the ever-growing list. A twisted part of him mused on how he’d be spending much more time at the cemetery now.   
  
He stayed for his students, he stayed for Neji. He stared at his Sensei’s grave, not quite sure of what to think.   
  
Eventually, he pushed Gai towards his home and wondered what he could have done differently, like he had always done after something went too wrong, except this time there was nothing to fix, no other chance of doing anything differently.    
  
“If you’re sad, just cry.” Gai muttered as Kakashi left him at his doorstep.   
  
He went home to Obito, seething under the mask, he had always been particularly good at hiding his feelings, it was something you got used to when you’re a shinobi.   
  
Deep-down, he didn’t blame anyone but himself. But he needed to find a way, needed to find someone strong enough to submit, strong enough to take it, and willing enough to give him an illusion of control.   
  
Obito shed off his clothing and knelt at Kakashi’s feet, mouth eager and waiting.   
  
\---   
  
Tsunade called them in one day.

She examined Obito, her hands glowing green and eyes assessing. If she noticed the bruises, she pretended she didn’t, because no one could have missed the still healing raggedly patched up stab wound on Obito’s stomach, nor the thick stripes on his back or the teeth marks on his chest and who knows where else.

  
She checked his seals twice, as if she was stalling, and ran a casual hand over a gash on Obito’s neck, not bothering to heal him up. Perhaps she thought he deserved it, and perhaps he did.   
  
“They want him to live as an asset to Konoha.” she stated.   
  
It was not surprising. It didn’t make sense for a place like Konohagakure to not take advantage of any willing soldier. They were the kind to keep you bound, drown you under sets of rules and decorum to keep you contained, until eventually, you call that place home, willing to fight and sacrifice your life meaninglessly.    
  
Kakashi wanted no part in the crude politics of the Council or the messed-up clan hierarchies, he wasn’t made for that. That’s why he refused and kept refusing each time Tsunade would try to pass over the Hat.

“I don’t deserve to be up there.” he’d say.   
  
He didn’t miss the way her eyes sagged just a little. 

She felt she had been doing this for too long and had lost too many to count.    
  
\---

The next day they sat in silence as they often did. Kakashi’s eyes fixated on Obito’s neck, gaze cold and empty. It wasn’t uncomfortable, they were way past that point. It was, however, a little annoying, no one said patience was one of Obito’s strongest suits.   
  
Eventually, a warm hand reached down and traced the cold metal on Obito’s neck, his touch mockingly tender. Kakashi hummed nonchalantly, his fingertips brushing over the pattern. Obito was rather pretty in a collar.   
  
In a flash, Kakashi gripped his exposed throat and made him balance himself on all fours.    
  
“Crawl”    
  
Uchiha Obito was still Uchiha Obito and it’s always taken more than a command to make him obey, and that was probably never going to change.   
  
Kakashi knew that well and perhaps liked that just as much. A gloved hand nestled around Obito’s neck in a ruthless grip and dragged him all the way towards their bathroom.   
  
Kakashi made him lie down on his back on the floor and sat between his legs, spread wide. He also strung Obito’s hands together above his head, nice and tight.    
  
It might be a bit pathetic how little it took on Kakashi’s part to make Obito desperate like that, but he knew what he wanted and it made him giddy how easily Kakashi gave it to him.   
  
As Kakashi ran his fingers all across Obito’s torso, fingertips pressing tightly into the slowly healing wounds, he didn't miss the way the body under him would writhe when he passed over a particularly nasty gash, when he pressed his thumb hard enough to draw fresh blood and Obito whimpered and moaned, a mess of blood and cum.   
  
“Move and I’ll pin your legs to the floor.”   
  
“Fuck you”    
  
“Not so fast...” Kakashi’s voice was low and sharp as ever, his hand caressing Obito’s inner thighs, tracing the ridges and ripples as his eyes stayed glued to Obito’s crotch, supremely aware of the obvious erection.   
  
Kakashi paused, humming appreciatively and Obito's patience gave away.   
  
"Are you going to fucking do anything?" 

The response was a swift slap to Obito's tip. "What the fuck you asshole!"

"If I were you I'd watch my mouth." it would have been playful if it wasn’t for the glinting Kunai in Kakashi’s hand.

Before Obito could ask, Kakashi lathered his member up in water and soap, and placed his Kunai scarily close to his balls while his other hand worked his dick up in slow strokes.   
  
“Wha-what?” Obito sank down further on the floor, eyes-wide, fruitlessly tugging on the wires binding his wrists, precum leaking.   
  
It was amazing what fear could do to a person.   
  
Kakashi made the first move, by shaving off the hairs on the pubis, so that it was clean and smooth. Obito shuddered, a ghost of a moan escaping his lips. “Wh-ah what are you d-doing?”   
  
“Hush now..” Kakashi cooed, his tone laced with mock reprimand, “Stay still, we wouldn’t want to cut you now, would we?”    
  
“As if you’d care, asshole.”   
  
Kakashi chuckled, gripping the Kunai tight, a smirk under his mask.   
  
“You’re right, I wouldn’t” his voice was predatory and smooth as he grabbed onto Obito’s thigh hard enough to leave marks and thrust the blade deep, right above Obito’s knees.    
  
“Now, stay still” Kakashi slurred, dragging the blade upward in a straight line, clean and sleek, leaving long thin red stripes on the flesh “Stay...very still.”    
  
Obito gritted his teeth and threw back his head, eyelids fluttering shut, his mouth open and thirsty.    
  
“Stick your tongue out like a good boy.” Kakashi purred, dick in hand squatting down on Obito’s face. “That’s right, take it all in.” his voice cracked as he stuffed his dick into the awaiting mouth in one quick motion.   
  
Kakashi fucked his mouth until he was about to pass out, letting his cock sit there in Obito’s throat with a hand around his jaw, squeezing tight, till Obito could feel his face turn icy blue and his brain became dizzy.    
  
\--   
  
The ANBU would guard Obito while Kakashi was out on missions. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss him, he was just so fucking bored most of the time. At this point, sex had become a habit none of them cared enough to put an end to.    
  
Kakashi would be gone on month-long missions and still have the audacity to get pissed if he learned Obito had been sneaky and allowed himself a few orgasms.    
His punishment being a few zaps and a cock ring, and a set of quick and cruel thrusts without much preparation.   
  
Kakashi never cared if ANBU got an eye full, or maybe he liked it when people watched.   
  
During the long aimless missions that stretched out for months, Kakashi often wondered if it even was worth it to stick around. Who would really care if he were to drop everything and go a little further into the woods than he was supposed to if he were to lose his hitai-ate along the way and lose his vest too.   
  
Maybe one day he would, he had always been something of a coward.   
  
So, for now, he did what he was ordered to and kept watch over whoever they wanted him to. He tolerated his new team’s presence, ever aware of the fact that they weren’t his team and never would be.    
  
Maybe the next mission would be the one he didn’t return from, he had always been rather fond of open landscapes.


End file.
